Where she fell secrets emerge Pg3
We walked into the restaurant, me wearing a white day dress and him wearing a pair of black pants and a button up. Our waiter showed us to our seats and poured us some champagne. As I glanced over Grayson's shoulder I recognized a familiar set of faces, Sherri and Meg. Grayson looked at me, I could tell he knew something was wrong, if he knows somethings wrong now, than does that mean he is right about the swamp too? "What's up?" He asked me worried. I scoffed, "Sherri and Meg are here!" Grayson looked around the restaurant. He pointed in their direction, "Them?" "Yeah" I whispered after a long swig. God, I think I might need to drink something stronger. I Was glaring lasers at them, Sherri more specifically. Right as she stood up, to flirt with the bartender, our eyes locked for half of a second. Let me just say it was the worst half second ever. She looked surprised to see me, did no one tell them about my return? That can't be, right? Oh my- "Oh my god!" she took the words right out of my mouth. "Meg, get your ass over here right now! It's Eliza!" How can she act like that after what she put me through? Because of them I spent years trapped underground, I missed the quote and quote best years of my life, not to mention what my family went through. And all for twenty dollars. " Hey hon, OMG how are you?" honestly, I could be better, "It's been forever!" only like ten years. Wow, woah, what the hell am I supposed to do? "Actually, don't bother. We were just leaving and it's not like I want to talk to the two people who ruined my life". Did I actually say that? I'm so stupid. "That's not what happend, me and Meg were leading the searches for you but after a year everyone just assumed you were dead." They looked for me? They cared? No! It was all their fault to start with. So instead of asking these questions I said, "Meg and I," I mumbled under my breath, "It was still your fault that happened in the first place, but thanks. Thank you! I met Grayson, my beloved husband, I have a daughter, I met my true best friends, and most importantly I realized I am so much more than what ya'll thought me to be. So yeah, thank you. And goodbye, Your part in my life is over." "Hold up, let's talk about this." Meg interrupts, " I mean really, don't you think we should hear each other out?" So Meg. "Meg, Sherri, I really am sorry. I just need to move on with my life," I can't believe it, this is goodbye, "Goodbye." Grayson and I hop inside the car and sit for a minute. And the water works start flowing, I cried and cried. I didn't know I had it in me to say those things but the're true. I need to move on and in a really messed up way, they did help me. Goodbye Sherri. Goodbye Meg.